


Letters for the Soul

by AlliSquish



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also super au since i still haven't seen the origins episodes, just something silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSquish/pseuds/AlliSquish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous Ladybug soulmate au where Chat says Marinette's words, and Ladybug says Adrien's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter P is Overrated

Most little girls, at least for a little bit, dreamed about being princesses, or knights in shining armor coming to their rescue. There is a stage in most young girl’s lives in which they live and breathe fairy tales. For these girls’, it undoubtedly would have gone to most girls’ heads to know that their soulmate even viewed them as a princess from the very start. 

 

But for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, royal princesses and noble knights were never as interesting as their clothes and fashion. She wanted to know more about how the princesses dresses fell just so, how their clothes always seemed to sparkle just a bit, than how the princess waited and pined for her knight or dashing prince. Sabine always joked her daughter would’ve a bond and on the crown for a good sewing machine had she been royal. Tom always prayed Marinette would do just that regardless. After all, when you grew up with the words, **“sorry purrincess love to stay and chat but I really can’t pawse right meow”** on your shoulder blade in dark loopy script, your parents were bound to get strange ideas about who, exactly, your soul mate would be.

 

Marinette never cared much for princesses, princes, knights or even about who her soul mate might be.

 

Yet, somehow, even without sparing a single thought on the kind of person her soulmate might be, her expectations were still dashed into the dust.  
It was a fairly nice summer day, with clear blue skies and a faint cooling breeze. Paris was oddly chatty, even in the warm afternoon sun, milling about the streets.

 

Not that Marinette could remember much about the day itself, because she was too busy freaking out over a certain pair of earrings that brought along something that was way too special for her too process without freaking out. She was close to the Eiffel Tower, staring at a local ice cream vendor longingly. She had left her home in too much of a rush, forgetting her wallet in her bedroom. The heat was starting to get to her a bit, but Marinette was in no shape yet to return home and face the responsibilities that awaited her.

 

At least, she was staring at the ice cream vendor. Or, she had been? Marinette wasn’t sure anymore, her head was suddenly spinning, and there was a burst of screaming and roaring. A hand flew to her head, and she groaned. Eventually, when Marinette looked up, she was not at all prepared for the sight that greeted her; in the background a huge dragon-like monster raged, breathing fire into the now sweltering sky and a very strange blonde boy dressed in a black cat suit- complete with ears- hovered over her. 

 

Marinette stared in shock- all she had really wanted that day was a moment to herself, and maybe some ice cream, at least time enough to process what was going on- but instead everything she was trying to avoid was shoved into her face.

 

The boy’s bright green eyes flicked from Marinette to the monster, and back again a few times, obviously torn. For a brief moment, Marinette could see the gears turning in his head, could see his uncertainty (she felt it all too clearly herself, if she was honest). She saw the moment he squared his shoulders, his decision made; ** _“Sorry purrincess love to stay and chat but I really can’t pawse right meow.”_** His words tumbled out of his mouth as fast as he moved, springing into action against the dragon currently perched on top of the Eiffel Tower.  
Marinette refused to focus on how long it took her to process those words in relation to the ones on her back. Everything was just too much, and all she really wanted to do was sleep in her bed for a week and pretend nothing happened, ever.

 

Instead, Marinette found herself fighting alongside the strange boy in the catsuit, wearing her own ladybug themed outfit.  
It was definitely the strangest week in her life.  
But good lord, why oh why did her soulmate have to make the stupidest puns every five minutes? Seriously. Why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first foray into the Ladybug fandom- I wanted it to be something simple and fun, so I ended up with a marichat soulmate fic because I am maricaht trash. It decided to grow on me.


	2. All the Best Things Start with U

There were all kinds of statistics about having your words say something like “you okay?” And Adrien had read them all. Some researchers said those individuals were more likely to be depressed or injury prone, while others said they were more likely to have a better understanding and control over their emotions than others. 

 

None of it really sat right with Adrien. Nothing never fit right with what he knew. And what he knew for absolute certainty was; having the words **“you alright?”** written in a pretty cursive with a heart dotting the i over his heart was the most comforting thing when growing up with a distant father who was hardly even in Adrien’s peripheral. Somehow, knowing that there was a girl (he assumed it was a girl because of the whole dotted heart thing, but it could be a boy- Adrien had heard of stranger things happening among soulmates, and really, who was he to judge? ) who cared enough to check on him, when she would even hardly know him, was like a warm blanket on a rainy day. Something bright and good in an otherwise grey life.

 

Then strange things started happening and whatever little control Adrien thought he had over his life spiraled like a nose diving plane on fire. He found a silver ring that apparently belonged to a black cat-blob, and suddenly Adrien was wearing the strangest outfit in his life (and he was a teenage male model so that was saying something). And somehow Adrien found himself in the middle of Paris, wearing a leather cat suit, on top of a girl with pigtails, and he was spouting cat puns left and right. 

 

Definitely the most bizarre day of his life.

 

There was the an actual dragon breathing fire (aimed at him!) and Adrien, armed with nothing but a baton, was pretty sure he was going to die well done and served with a healthy side of burned-to-the-crisp trees. Which of course meant it was his turn to be pulled out of the direct line of dragon-fire by something yanking on his ankle. Adrien landed on his feet (incredibly cat-like, like WOAH) on a lower steel girder of the Eiffel Tower. 

 

_“You alright?”_ Adrien glanced up from his feet (seriously, how did he do that!?), and his entire vision was filled with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Which belonged to the cutest face he had ever seen. Which belonged to a body that was covered in a suit like his, only red with black polka-dots. She almost looked like a…

 

“Ladybug?”

 

“Mmhmm, nice to meet you too, but we better run.” The girl, Ladybug, replied, taking his hand and pulling Adrien along behind her. He made the mistake of looking back, only to face a wall of fire.

 

Together they were able to make quick work of the dragon, but then before he could say anything to her, Ladybug was gone as fast as she had appeared. Adrien wasn’t sure how he made it home, but he did, collapsing on his bed. Plagg, the strange cat-blob he had so recently been cursed with whined for cheese, but Adrien laid prone on his bed, attempting to drown out the other’s voice. 

 

There was a slight burn on his chest, and Adrien scratched it absentmindedly. Only to shot up in his bed a moment later.

 

“S-she! She said my words!” He murmured to himself, shock overwhelming him. Adrien turned to his newest squatter, “Plagg, do you think she could have been the one?”

 

“One what?”Plagg was busy munching on some crackers he had found in the teenager’s school bag.

 

“My soulmate.” The words were quiet, tumbling out reverently. 

 

“Maybe. Chat Noirs and Ladybugs in the past have been soulmates before. It’s kinda common.” For the rest of the evening, Plagg regretted saying anything- his new chosen one was totally useless, sighing over the new Ladybug, and carrying on about how wonderful she had been. It was gross, and the worst evening ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy Adrien is fun to write, and I think Plagg earned his cheese.


	3. (The Space Between) You N Me

Marinette Dupain-Cheng loved fashion design. There was something about the kind of look and story the right outfit could tell that called to her. Designing her own fashion was incredibly exciting and freeing, telling what story or idea came to mind. Of course, as a budding fashion designer, Marinette had her favorites, which included one Gabriel Agreste.

While his designs were sometimes too streamlined and somber for her tastes, Marinette loved the sleek looks that was so different from her own preference of loose and airy lines (her other favorites were Alexander McQueen and Zuhair Murad).

But, as one of her favorites, Marinette knew just a bit about Gabriel Agreste outside of his fashion line; like that he had a son about her age, Adrien, who modeled for his father. The son was undoubtedly gorgeous, but in almost all of his shoots, he just looked so…sad? Resigned? It was a look Marinette could never quiet pin, but it made her heart ache to see it.

Staring down at the newest fashion magazine she’d grabbed that morning on her way to class, Marinette couldn’t help but think how terribly sad the younger Agreste looked on the cover. Despite the absolutely gorgeous the shot was, and utterly perfect his pose was for the cover, his expression artfully schooled, yet… There was this look in his eyes that just looked so sad. Her heart plummeted. It was a look Marinette never saw in her classmates, it was so forge in to her.

She just really wanted to give him a hug- it didn’t look like he was given enough.

Marinette was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the rest of the class file in, Alya sitting down next to her, or even their teacher stepping up to the board. It took Alya’s shoulder shoving hers hard for Marinette to finally look up.

Confusion settled over Marinette as she looked up from one green eyed blonde boy to another. With the same face as the one on her fashion magazine.

“Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?” The teacher’s voice barely cut through Marinette’s thoughts, most of her brain currently focused on the boy that she was pretty sure shouldn’t actually be there. Alya tapped her shoulder, worried her friend was broken.

The boy waved a hand in a strange mix of excitement and nerves, announcing, “Hi my name is Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette slapped both hands over her mouth, sinking low in her chair. She tried not to bring attention to herself, but it was kinda hard not too with the high frequency squeal she was trying desperately to swallow.

Ayla, bestest best friend that she was, immediately sprang into action, “Miss, I don’t think Marinette feels well- can I walk her down to the nurse?” Before their teacher could say anything, Alya was dragging the other girl out the door.

“Girl, what is your problem?!” Alya hissed as the classroom door shut behind them. Marinette babbled, waving her hands wildly, “Marinette!”

“I-i-It’s Adrien!!” Marinette gasped.

“Adrien?”

“A-A-Agreste, the m-m-model!”

Alya blinked, processing the information.

Marinette tried to open her purse to get to her phone, but her fingers turned to butter, slipping on the clasp.

“Wait…is he the model on that poster in your room?”

Marinette nodded, a blush creping across her face.

“Seriously?” Alya broke out into a huge smile, her hands coming up to Marinette’s shoulders, “Mari, omg, I can’t believe your luck!”

Marinette tried to swallow another squeal, jumping up with Alya, “Ahh, Alya, what am I going to do?!”

“What do you think girl?! You talk to him!” A sudden light struck in Alya’s eyes, “Omg, Marinette what fi he says your words?! What if you say his?”

In that one moment, Marinette felt her entire world crash down around her. Adrien Agreste was not her soulmate; Marinette had met her soulmate two weeks ago, in front of the Eiffel Tower during an akuma attack. And there was one thing Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew for absolute certainty; there was no way in hell that was Adrien Agreste in that black cat suit, throwing cat puns like his life depended on it.

“Mari, what’s wrong?” Alya watched as the color drained from the other girl’s face, Marinette’s eyes welling with tears.

“Adrien isn’t my soulmate!” Marinette whined, throwing herself into Alya’s arms.

Alya didn’t manage to get the entire story out of Marinette until she got the girl to the bathroom, and was drying her eyes with paper towels.

“So, you already met your soulmate?” Alya asked as she patted Marinette’s face with the towels. Marinette nodded. “And it was too dark to see his face, but you know he wasn’t Adrien?”

“It was too dark; and he didn’t sound anything like Adrien in his interviews…He was just some… guy, who bumped into me, and then was gone…” Marinette sniffed at the end, grabbing a towel from Alya and blowing her nose.

Alya grimaced, thinking.

“Not all soulmates are romantic? Some can be platonic? Like, my mom knew this one girl in high school who had two soulmates, and they were both platonic?” The taller girl offered, patting her friend’s back, “Maybe this other guy is just your platonic soulmate? You could still have a chance with Adrien!”

Marinette sniffed again, looking up at Alya, “Do you really think so?”

“Oh c’mon, Mari, what haven’t you been able to do once you set your mind to it? Besides, model or not, he’d have to be crazy to not think you’re adorable!” Alya grabbed Marinette’s shoulders, raising a fist up at the perceived battle ahead, “Go for it, girl!”

“Yeah!” Marinette mimicked her friend’s pose, a fire lighting her eyes. She shouldn’t, and was not!!, going to let some strange boy in a cat suit keep her from her crush! Even if his words were the ones that she carried on her skin! She was going to befriend Adrien Agreste, and no one was going to stop her!

Feelings under control, Marinette and Alya left the bathroom, walking back to class. They had already missed one; there was some kids milling about, getting ready for the next period. The two girls headed for the stairs, entrenched in their conversation and play-by-play for their next class with a celebrity. They weren’t looking, something Marinette would always hold a deep regret of. Marinette slipped on a step, bumping into someone walking down.

An easy apology on her lips, Marinette turned towards the person she had slipped into, and met a pair of very familiar green eyes.

“Sorry! You okay?” Adrien Agreste asked her, offering a steadying hand on her elbow.

“Guh-buh?” Marinette ceased to function, her face turning into a tomato and her brain to mush, “Oksur?”

Alya’s face fell into her palm, sighing.

And that was how Marinette Dupain-Cheng met Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, when I wrote this before I saw the Origins ep, so here we get into the super au first Adrinette interactions. Whoo?
> 
> Also I know nothing about fashion. If I messed up, forgive me?


	4. r you...? (can it be you?)

There was all kinds of ways to cover up embarrassing soulmarks; there was the no-brainer ways, like clothing and makeup, and Marinette had seen some kids in school cover up their soulmarks with bandages (Mostly for the large, school inappropriate ones), and in one desperate case, toilet paper (it was in elementary school, mind, and the mark was more embarrassing in the moment that anything else- Marinette couldn’t even remember what it said, but she remembered the face of her classmate, distraught and in pain.).

There was, of course, people who wore their marks with pride, and showed them off at every opportunity. Marinette belonged to the former group, keeping her mark covered most of the day. It was just a pain to hear her classmates tease about the terrible puns on her back.

Adrien Agreste, however, turned out to belonged to the latter group.

Even though Marinette followed his modeling career and his father’s fashion lines, there was never a picture of Adrien in any kind of undress, and his mark therefore, was always hidden. It wasn’t really anything Marinette really focused on (other than hoping that the fates were kind and he just didn’t realize she had said his words). If she was quiet honest, it was almost an “out of sight, out of mind” thing.

But applying the “out of sight, out of mind” philosophy was no longer working. And how could it? It was such a nice summer day, the nicest in weeks, and Alya had dragged her to the beach.

Alya’s suit was super cute and super orange and purple, and Marinette’s was her signature pink and white polka dots, with thick straps covered her shoulder blades (and her words) quite nicely. They had been there only for an hour or two, enjoying the sun and cool water, when Nino and Adrien found them. Alya spotted the boys first, and called them over.

Marinette’s first thought was ‘Adrien!’ followed by ‘shirtless!’ followed very closely by ‘oh no, there’s his mark’ and ‘…is…is that my writing?’

Very clearly, written in her loopy script, was the phrase **“you alright?”** on top of his heart. The ‘i’ was even dotted with one of her stupid hearts.

The inhuman screech that erupted from Marinette’s mouth, followed by a mad dash to the nearest restroom shocked even Alya, who had known Marinette and all her flaws for years.

The group left behind could only look at each other and shrug.

And that was how Marinette found herself in a bathroom stall, trying to stave off a panic attack that was squeezing her inside and out. Adrien Agreste was her soulmate?! Impossible! When they had met on that first day, Marinette had said nothing but nonsense! In fact, he had been the one to ask if she was okay…

But alright?! Marinette didn’t remember asking that of anyone when she first met them, not even Adrien…

Her hands crossed over her chest, rubbing her shoulders. She didn’t remember saying those words to anyone, except…

The blood drained from Marinette, as she flung herself away from the toilet, rushing to the bathroom’s mirror. Tugging aside her thick bikini straps, words bright and bold flooded her vision; **“sorry purrincess love to stay and chat but I really can’t pawse right meow”.**

After seeing that writing on the desk in front of her for years, everything clicked into place.

“WHAT?! NO!” Marinette crumbled over, her stomach rolling. It… it made no sense! Adrien was Chat Noir? Chat Noir was her soulmate? Adrien was her soulmate??

Marinette recoiled from the sink, and dashed out of the restroom towards the spot on the beach where she and Alya had stashed their stuff. None of the other three were in sight; Marinette quickly sent a text to Alya, before running back towards the trains. She sorely regretted leaving Tikki at home.

-

“Where did that girl go?” Alya huffed, leading both boys to her and Marinette’s spot on the beach.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her move that fast!” Nino chuckled, throwing an arm around Adrien’s shoulders, “Bro, what did you do?”

“Was it me…?” The blonde boy asked, his brow’s furrowing.

“You never know with Mari,” Alya rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone from her bag, “Who knows? Maybe she forgot to finish her homework…”

“We’re on break though?” Nino supplied, raising his eyebrow incredulously.

“She says she wasn’t feeling well this morning and it just caught up with her,” Alya read from her phone. Adrien stepped closer, moving Nino’s arm off his shoulder. Alya continued, “Mari says she just went home, and to not worry…”

In the span of a few seconds, Nino and Adrien watched as their friend’s face shifted from concern, to surprise.

“Is that your mark, Adrien?” Alya pointed at the blonde boy’s chest.

“Huh?” Adrien followed her finger, “Yeah?”

“You okay, Alya?” Nino asked, moving towards the girl.

“Wha? No, yeah, I’m fine it’s just…That’s Marinette’s handwriting.”

“Huh? No way, are you sure?” Nino’s head snapped back to Adrien.

“Dude, I think I’d know my best friend’s handwriting, especially since we’ve sat next to each other in class for _years._ ” Alya huffed, crossing her arms, “Look, there’s a heart over the I and everything!”

“Sure, but Chloe dots her I’s that way too,” Nino noticed how Adrien visibly shivered, “Sorry bro.”

“Yeah, but Marinette’s handwriting is super loopy and small- Chloe’s is all over the place.”

Adrien stood silent while Alya and Nino continued with their back and forth. It didn’t make any sense- Marinette couldn’t be his soulmate- Ladybug was. Ladybug was the one to ask his if he was alright when they first met. When he first met Marientte…

Unless… Unless Marinette was Ladybug?

Quickly, Adrien wiped out his own cellphone, pretending to check it; “Ugh, sorry guys I need to split too- I forgot I have a shoot today.”

“Aw, man, really?” Nino moaned, “I thought you said you were free today!”

“Yeah, I thought so too. Sorry man, I’ll call you later. Good to see you, Alya!” Adrien waved his friends off, before heading up towards the station. However, once he was out of sight, Adrien turned behind a little beach café, opening his bag.

“Plagg, I need some help checking something out.”

“Will there be cheese at least?” The little black cat kwami whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think Plagg's earned some cheese.   
> Just one more chapter left! Thank you guys for the comments and kudos <3


	5. Love Letters

Marinette dashed up to her room, barely speaking to her mother and father in the bakery down below. She couldn’t form words- even with the train ride back, her heart was still pounding, and she could feel her stomach clench and roll with every thought swimming in her head. Her soulmate was Chat Noir; who else could it possibly say that many cat puns in one sentence? Besides, she remembered very clearly when they first met. He had knocked her down and out of the way of an akuma attack, spouting overconfidence and puns.

“Marinette?” Tikki called out as the girl closed the latch behind her, “Are you alright? You look so pale!” The little red kwami flutter about, concern etched on her face.

Marinette opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came. She closed her lips, turned her face away, before forcing out an “It’s okay, Tikki, I’m just…tired. I’m gonna go shower and take a nap.” She moved to grab a towel and a change of clothes, never making eye contact with the kwami as she fluttered about. It was hard to not just let it all out, to not vent to Tikki all the thoughts rolling around in her head, but where was Marinette to even start?

So, she took an escape; down to her bathroom, hoping the warm waters would sort her thoughts better than the train ride. For a while, Marinette went through the motions- she laid out her clothes on the toilet, placed her towel on the rack and stepped under the warm water, letting it wash away the sand and grit from her skin and hair.

Chat Noir was her soulmate. That was an absolute truth Marinette knew and accepted. He didn’t make her heart race like thinking about Adrien did, but that kitty was hers all the same; he was her friend, her partner. She trusted him with her life, and she had his back as much as he did hers.

But…Adrien. Adrien obviously had her handwriting on his chest. Unless someone else had handwriting like hers? But…

But the first thing Marinette had ever said to Chat as Ladybug was asking if he was alright. In fact, the first thing Marinette had said to Chat at all.

Marinette sighed, heavy and long, and reached for her shampoo. Her thoughts only churned and churned more, and she was _exhausted._

Clean and still damp, Marinette crawled up into bed, her pink tank and shorts awash in the pink of her bed.

“Marinette?” Tikki landed softly on the pillow beside the girl’s head.

“I’m okay, Tikki.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I…I don’t know, Tikki…”Marinette trailed off, turning her face into her pillow.

Silence loomed over them, broken only by a tapping on the little door above Marinette’s bed. Both turned up at the noise.

“Princess? Are you in your tower?” Even if a million years passed, Marinette would have no problem recognizing that voice. She and Tikki shared a quick look; the little red kwami flittered off and down into Marinette’s purse on her desk.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette called out, her hand hoovering over the latch.

“The one and only!”

Every fiber of her being wanted to turn and run- she loved her kitty cat, she did, but…

This was not something she was prepared to face. Not after earlier.

But, it wasn’t uncommon for Chat to visit her as Marinette, and if she really was just jumping to conclusions it wouldn’t make sense to take it out on the poor cat.

“Princess?”

She flung open the door, and one black kitty landed gracefully on her bed. Chat Noir turned and faced Marinette, his green eyes filled with a rare emotion she couldn’t place boring into hers. Words froze on her lips, and her heart pounded in her ears. He was waiting for her to make the first move.

“Hey kitty cat.” She swallowed past the lump in her throat.

“Why the long face, princess?” Chat asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. The expression in his eyes didn’t change, but that body language was so familiar. Marinette could feel her shoulder’s relax just a bit.

She kept her gaze locked on her kitty, taking in one long and steadying breath. Releasing it slowly, Marinette asked barely above a whisper, “Chat…what’s your mark say?”

Apparently that wasn’t quite what he was expecting; Chat’s head tilted up and then to the other side, “Mark?”

Marinette nodded, her gaze falling to her hands in her lap.

“What’s brought this on, Marinette?” Chat asked, settling more onto her bed. Normally, when he visited she was in the middle of homework, or a project, and Chat Noir just rummaged through her room, or read and a magazine until he had her attention. She had never really questioned his presence; Marientte always had a strange feeling that whatever his civilian identity, Chat was lonely. Why else would he act so ridiculous all the time?

The dark haired girl looked to the side, her brain working overtime. She wished she could just raise her arm and summon a lucky charm, anything to make this easier. Or have even half the confidence she always had as Ladybug.

Marientte decided on the next best thing. She turned slightly away from the boy on her bed, until her left shoulder was in his eye-line. She tugged on her top, lifting it up and away and tugging her sports bra down until she was sure the inky bold words on her shoulder were visible.

“Is this you?” Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew he could hear her- her kitty was a cat, after all.

The air between them was nothing but tension, rolling in waves and taunt with electricity. She held her breath as she waited for him to reply.

She jumped as gloved fingertips ran over her exposed shoulder.

“Marinette?” His voice was soft, and lost any of the bluster she had come to expect from him.

“I saw a boy today,” She kept her gaze on the wall in front of her, refusing to turn back around as she felt his fingers fall from her skin. She tugged her shirt back into place, continuing in a shaky voice, “I’ve known him for years now, but…I’ve never seen his mark, and he’s never seen mine. It’s always covered, y’know? But…I saw it today. It…it was mine….”Her voice grew softer with every word; she swallowed, and forced out the last with every bit of will power she had for it to be clear and steady, “But I never said that to him.” Marinette turned her head, her eyes seeking out the gaze of her cat before she finished, “I said it to you.”

Chat Noir torn his gaze away, looking down from her. Marientte forced her gaze to stay on him.

“My mark…” Marinette watched him swallow, “My mark is a question…it…”

“You alright?” Her voice cracked. He nodded, his hands fiddling together.

“I remember everything about the day I met my soulmate. I wasn’t very graceful yet, but I had just saved a very pretty princess from becoming a dragon’s snack…and I said some silly words to her. But then I met a beautiful lady, and she was everything that I never was. Still not.” He silenced her with a look when Marinette opened her mouth, “She’s graceful and confident, and knows how to stand on her own. That the first thing she said to me was a sign she was worried about me? Cared enough to ask? …It was the best gift. Even if I didn’t seem to be her soulmate.” His gaze soared back up into hers, and for a moment Marientte was blown away by the force behind it. There was so many emotions swirling around, and she could only name a few. Determination. Caring. Fear. And something so much stronger it took her breath away.

“Chat…”

There was a flash of light, and suddenly Marinette was looking at a different familiar face instead of her kitty cat’s.

“A-A-Adrien?” She gasped.

He smiled, brighter and happier than she had ever seen him before, “That’s definitely my writing. Is this yours?” He pulled on his shirt collar, and the words that haunted her all day shined under the moonlight from the still open door above them.

She was at a loss for words, left only with a nod.

If anything, that only seemed to make Adrien’s smile grow even wider, as he reached up to cup her face, “Princess, I’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

Marinette blushed, “O-oh please, there’s nothing great about me.”

“No, you’re the greatest thing there is.” He chuckled, pulling her closer, “Marinette, I’m so glad it’s you.” He whispered against her lips, hovering there. Waiting for permission.

Her kitty cat was a gentleman, after all.

Marinette closed that last bit of distance, hoping this wasn’t a dream, hoping life wasn’t that cruel. But then his lips was better than anything she could have imagined. They were equally chapped and smooth, the kiss an awkward slid of lips. It was absolutely perfect and real.

It wasn’t a dream, and her heart soared over the streets of Paris without Tikki to guide her.

It ended all too soon, but they stayed close, keeping their gazes locked. He breathed out, “Princess” just as she whispered, “Kitty” before their lips sought out the others once more, both of them alight in the knowledge that they had found the person they were meant for, and the person meant for them. It was a joy that colored their vision, a song their hearts sang to one another.

It was a letter that started with a pun and a question, and ended with love and certainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end; thank you guys for sticking with me until the end! And again, thank you guys for the comments and kudos; I'm glad you enjoyed this silly fic that ended up growing on me when I wasn't looking, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Ladybug fandom- I wanted it to be something simple and fun, so I ended up with a marichat soulmate fic because I am maricaht trash. It decided to grow on me.


End file.
